High School Counselors
by fantasybookworm2012
Summary: The head counselors of Camp Half-Blood go to Goode. This could go downhill. Let's find out. Discontinued and Adopted. Adopted by WiseGirl1999.
1. You Have to Go Somewhere

**A/N: I have writer's block on my Maximum Ride story so this will be my main focus for a while. **

**Now I know there are WAY more cabins at camp now but I can only handle so many characters so theses will be the camp counselors involved:**

**Thalia{Zeus}, Percy{Poseidon}, Nico{Hades.}, Annabeth{Athena}, Will{Apollo}, Lou Ellen{Hecate.} , Clarisse{Ares.}, Katie{Demeter},Jake Mason{Hephaestus.}, Drew Tanka{ Aphrodite.}, and the Stoll Brothers{Hermes.}**

**Annabeth**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, Percy and I were sitting by the lake talking and I could hear different activities going on around camp. I heard Thalia and Nico arguing again and saw a small storm above the Dining Pavilion.

"Bad weather?" I heard a new camper of the Apollo cabin question. "Who's in charge of that again?"

I walked over to the camper to introduce myself and Percy followed me.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I said to her. She had brownish hair and her shirt had music notes on it.

"Camille," she said. "Daughter of Apollo."

"To answer your question, Zeus," I told her. "But, I think that might have just been an angry demigod that can control lighting."

As if on cue the storm disappeared and Thalia walked over.

"Sorry," Thalia said. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Camp Counselor Meeting," Will Solace, a son of Apollo, called over to Percy, Thalia, and I.

"We have to go," Percy said then the three of us made our way over to The Big House and into the Rec. Room.

Chiron trotted in and looked at all of the counselors.

"Demigods, it has come to our attention that many of the counselors are year-rounders and have been for some time. As a result, it has been decided that all of you will be attending Goode High School for the school year.

"Chiron," I interjected. "Don't you think that's a bad idea? Wouldn't having all of us in one place attract monsters?"

"It's possible," Chiron told me. "But, you know how to defend yourselves and it will take some time for the monsters to come out of Tarturus."

All of us walked out of the Big House and to our respective cabins.

**Percy**

The next morning I met Annabeth at the top of Half-Blood Hill and the other counselors soon followed.

We were all going to stay in the same general area and Argus would drive us to my apartment in the strawberry truck.

We spent the entire ride talking, laughing, and bickering. When we go there Annabeth asked,

"Who's staying where?"

"You, Thalia, and Nico are staying in my apartment; Will, Connor, Travis, and Jake are in the apartment next to mine; and Katie, Drew, Clarisse, and Lou in the one across from us."

Annabeth nodded and we each walked into the apartments we'd be staying I for the next year.

"Percy!" my mom called from the kitchen than ran over and hugged me. "Annabeth, Thalia, Nico!"

She hugged the three in turn. "I'm so excited to see you. How're things at camp?"

"They're great Ms. Jackson," Annabeth said. "We're going to school for the year though."

Paul, my stepdad, walked in. I don't think he was expecting guest because he walked into the living room a screamed.

"Who are you?"

"Paul," my mom said. "This is Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. They're friends from Camp."

"Hi. Not quite used to this yet," Paul admitted.

"It's fine," Annabeth said. "It takes some getting used to."

The six of us went and sat around the living room.

"Who are your godly parents?" Paul asked awkwardly.

"Athena," Annabeth said.

"I thought she didn't have kids," Paul said.

"Let's not get into that right now. It'd take me a century to explain. And I'd rather not have to go to another state."

"Agreed," Nico and I said.

"That place is just creepy," Nico said and we all looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "It is."

"And you live in the _Underworld_," Thalia said.

"What about you two?" Paul asked looking at Thalia and Nico.

"Zeus," Thalia said.

"Hades," Nico put in.

"So, not to be rude or anything," Paul sated awkwardly. "But, why are you here?"

"Chiron told us we had to go to school," Annabeth said. "And this was the easiest place to do that."

"Several of the head counselors are going to Goode," I added. "They're staying in other apartment close by."

"Alright. This year is going to be interesting isn't it?"

"Probably," my mom and I both stated.

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter.** **Please review if you liked it and if you didn't tell me. I'm all about constructive critiscism.**


	2. Fires and Awkward Conversations

**Annabeth**

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Jackson opened the door. Katie was standing there.

"Is Percy home?" she asked.

"Yes," Ms. Jackson said. "Why?"

"We have a bit of a problem."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Connor and Travis started a fire and I don't think Lou can keep it tame much longer."

"I'll call the fire department," Paul said.

"No need, Percy extinguish it," Katie said than walked away. Percy went over to where the Stoll were staying and came back a few minutes later.

"This is going to be a really long year, isn't it?" Paul asked. Thalia, Nico, Percy and I nodded.

"Ready for dinner?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia, Nico, and I said.

"Call me Sally," she told us and we nodded.

"So, if you had to go to school why didn't you just go to your mortal families?" Paul asked which resulted in a really awkward silence.

"How about we talk about Camp instead," Percy suggested and everyone agreed.

"What is camp like anyway?" Paul asked.

"One of the best places in the world," Percy and I said at the same time then both of us blushed bright red.

We finished eating then decided to talk for a while. After about half an hour we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: The next chapter should kick off the actual plot. Meaning they'll be heading to school soon. Wish those teachers good luck because they're going to need it.**


	3. First Day

**Annabeth**

The alarm clock went off at six and I got out of bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on a simple outfit, a grey t-shirt with a picture of a snowy owl and a pair of blue jeans. I walked into the living room and sat down waiting on everyone else to wake up.

Sally walked in and gave a startled jump.

"Good morning, Annabeth."

Thalia came in wearing her usual black outfit and Nico followed close behind wearing his dark clothes. Percy came in last wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Paul came in and saw all four of us happily chatting with each other.

"You know, you actually seem normal when you're just talking," Paul said.

"Paul, we're pretty normal unless we're involved in demigod things then we become different."

The door slammed open, Katie.

"Ugh! Connor, I told you and your brother to leave me alone!" she yelled.

"That however is not normal," Percy said.

"Katie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The usual. The Stolls playing annoying pranks."

"Alright then. Time for school in about half an hour," Paul said. Katie walked back across the hall and we atE breakfast.

"Are you kids taking the bus or what?" Sally asked.

"We're walking," Thalia said.

"We're going to what?" Nico said.

"You heard me Death Breath, we're walking."

We walked all the way to Goode in about thirty minutes and we weren't even out of breath.

We followed Percy inside.

"Percy!" a boy with brown hair and green eyes waved at him.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"How was your summer? And who're these people?"

"You know, we _can _hear you," Clarisse snapped.

"Allen," Percy said. "These are some of my friends from Camp. Guys, this is Allen. Anyway, we still need to get our schedules. "

"Which way is the office?" Clarisse asked. Percy pointed to the office and Clarisse walked away. Everyone else got their schedules. Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I had the same first period, Standard English. Paul taught that class.

The four of us walked into the classroom and Paul gaped at us.

"Good morning," we said then sat together. Percy's friend, Allen, had the same class and sat near us.

"I never caught your names," he said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase_" I said and I almost forgot to cut off the daughter of Athena part.

"Thalia," Thalia told him.

"Nico di Angelo," Nico said.

"You already know me," Percy joked.

"Okay, class this year we will be studying classic liteture origination in and around Ancient Greece," Paul said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" I practically shouted.

"Styx, Annabeth that was louder than a harpie's mating call," Percy said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"We're half Greek so we curse in a few weird ways," I explained for him.

"For today you can just chat."

_"__So, mentioning harpies proably wasn't a good idea,"_ I told Percy in Ancient Greek.

_"Agreed," _he answered.

"What language are you even speaking?" Allen asked.

"Ancient Greek," we both told him.

"How do you even know a tiny bit of that?"

"We're fluent in it," I told him. "It's easy for us."

"So, are you taking a foreign language this year?"

"Yeah. We're taking Ancient Greek because we already know two languages we don't need to know more," Thalia said.

The bell rang and my next class was Architetural Design and Percy, Thalia, and Nico all had electives. Percy was taking marine biology, Thalia was taking mythology, and Nico was taking forseinic sciences.

I walked into my Architecture Classroom and saw Allen had the same class.

"Hey, Annabeth," Allen said. "You like architecture."

"I'm in charge of designing the cabins at my summer camp," I told him pridefully. "Yes."

The class was interesting and afterwards it was time for Study Hall which I ended up having Paul as a teacher and Katie, Connor, Travis, and Thalia were in my class.

After Study Hall it was lunch time.

Thalia, Nico, and I searched for Percy and found him by the water fountain.

We ate lunch then had Ancient Greek. Allen was in our class and it was obvious that learning Ancient Greek was actually really hard for mortals.

"Do you need some help?" Percy offered.

"Yeah. I don't understand the difference between these two words, Kahi' re' and Me' gha' khai' re.."

"That's because there isn't one," I told him. "They mean the same thing it's just different ways of saying it. Sort of like "hey" and "hi." In English."

"Okay. Thanks."

The rest of class was spent with us spouting of fluent Ancient Greek to the teacher whenever she thought we weren't paying enough attention. After Ancient Greek**, **I had Math and Percy, Katie, Thalia, and Nico were in the class with me.

"Good morning class, we're going to do a meet-and greet so you can get to know each other. I can't stand awkward silences," the teacher a dark curly haired woman with bluish eyes said. "Anyway, I'm Ms. Foley. Everyone come up to the front of the room and gather in a circle.

Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I did as she said.

"Now, you're going to tell the class your name and a few interesting facts about you. Let's start with you."

Ms. Foley pointed to Thalia.

"Thalia," she said. I don't think she could think of an interesting thing to say it's not like you can just announce to the world that you're a demigod.

"An interesting fact?" Ms. Foley asked.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Seriously, Thals?" Nico asked.

"Just say something about the weather. That always gets you out of awkward conversations," Percy said.

"Fine. I like lighting storms. Now, you two mind your own business."

"Whatever," Nico and Percy said.

"Do the four of you already know each other somehow?" Ms. Foley asked.

"Yeah," Percy said. "It'd be really weird if we didn't."

"How about you?" she asked and pointed at me.

"I'm Annabeth and I haven't gone to an actual school since I was seven," I said.

"Why not?" Ms. Foley asked.

"I've gone to a Summer Camp that doubles as a boarding school since then. I don't have a reason."

"That's pretty cool," a girl with reddish hair and blue eyes said. "I'm Lana by the way."

"Did Annabeth really just say that?" Nico asked.

"Why is that so shocking, Nico?" I asked.

"Well, you're Annabeth."

"Hey!" Lana yelled. "No one has half a clue what you're talking about. Back on topic."

"Right."

"Why didn't you just go to a normal school?" a different kid asked.

"Reasons," Thalia and I said at the same time.

"What reasons?" he asked.

"We just chose to okay?" Thalia snapped.

"And you're parents were cool with that?"

The silence that followed suite was quite noticeable.

"Can someone else talk?" Percy asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Ms. Foley said.

"Percy and I like swimming."

"Like?" Thalia asked. "You're practically a fish."

"I don't spend that much time in the water."

"If you could figure out how you'd fill your cabin with water."

"Thalia, there's a fountain in it already and I don't think Mr. D. would be too happy about any thing being completely submerged in water."

"He's bitter. We all know it," Thalia said.

"Who's Mr. D?" Lana asked.

"One of the camp directors. Though I don't think he actually wants to be there half the time," I explained.

"How many kids go to your Camp?"

"Ask Annabeth," Percy said. "I've never gotten bored enough to count."

"It's not boredom," I countered. "It's needing something to do. And about four hundred."

"You actually counted?" Nico asked.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Go swimming," Percy offered.

"Do you not remember the last time I even tried?"

"Next," Ms. Foley said and pointed to Nico.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Are you going to say an interesting fact, Death Breath?" Thalia asked.

"No," Nico responded.

"You have to," Lana said.

The bell rang and Lana followed us.

"So, I wanted to ask you. If you've been going to your summer camp then why did you suddenly start coming to Goode?"

"The camp directors decided we needed to be in the real world and be normal for a while," I told her.

"Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico!" I heard a voice that recognized as Katie's.

"Hey, Katie," I told her.

"Hi, I'm Katie," Katie said looking at Lana. "What's your name?"

"Lana."

"Ready to head home?" I asked.

"Once we find everyone else. By the way, the Stolls are in the princapal's office."

"On the first day?" Lana asked.

"There is a reason camp is never boring," I told her. "We can wait for a little while."

"Why can't you just leave without them?"

"Because no matter how good they are at navigating, it is possible they don't know how to get back to the apartment," Katie said.

"Are you all staying together?" Lana asked.

"Close to each other yes."

"Why not just go to your parent's houses?" she asked.

"My dad live in California," I told her.

"My mom died when I was thirteen," Thalia said. "And my dad lives in a different town."

We each told her roughly and evasively what happened to our mortal families.

"I'm sorry I asked," Lana said.

"Whatever," we all said.

Paul chose that moment to walk into the hallway.

"Hey, guys. Do you need a ride home or to camp or what?" he asked then saw that we were sitting in an awkward silence. "What happened."

"Nothing. Just ran out of things to talk about," Percy told him.

After that we walked back to our individual apartments.


	4. We Can't Read that Yet

**Annabeth**

The next morning I woke up to hear Thalia and Nico shouting at each other in Ancient Greek.

"What is that noise?" Paul asked walking into the living room a few minutes after me.

"Thalia and Nico are yelling in Ancient Greek," I explained ignoring the fact that he insulted a major part of demigod culture.

Percy came out of the bathroom and said hey to Paul and I.

"Is there any way to calm them down?" Paul asked.

"Yes," I told him then switched to Ancient Greek. _"Thalia, Nico can you please stop bickering? We're going to be late and we don't know what might happen on the way to school!"_

"What did you just say?" Paul asked. I looked at him and translated what I had said into English.

"Thalia, Nico, can you please stop bickering? We're going to be late and we don't know what might happen on the way to school."

"That's all you have to say?" Paul asked.

Thalia and Nico walked into the living room and Sally trailed behind them. We ate breakfast quickly then walked to school with everyone else.

"Hey," Lana said.

"Hey," I said back.

_"Because I said so!_" I heard Thalia yell.

**"**_I'm older than you!" _ Nico countered.

_"You're thirteen and I'm sixteen! How are you older than me?"_

"What's wrong with them?" Lana asked.

"This happens all the time," I told her.

"Are you going to stop them?"

"They'll give up eventually," Percy said.

"Or end up yelling until someone gets annoyed and tells them they're trying to sleep."

"Wasn't it like ten in the morning then?" Katie asked.

"Thalia, Nico. Just go to class," Percy said.

"No!" they both yelled at him. "Who's right?"

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I'm not in this," I said. "How about you're both right and we move on with our lives?"

"Fine," Thalia and Nico said then walked to English.

"Hey, guys," Allen said. We waved.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, where are the rest of the kids from Camp?" Paul asked.

"Other classes," I told him. "Why?"

"Because I need a hundred copies of a book translated into English."

"What? Why?"

"They sent me Ancient Greek copies of it."

"Seriously?" Percy asked. "It's almost a dead language and they sent you that many books in it?"

"How wold you guys be able to do anything about it?"

"We're fluent in Ancient Greek. Paul, can I stay during Study Hall and help translate them?" I asked.

"Please do, Annabeth."

The first bell rang and we all sat in our seats.

"Okay, we were going to start the Oddysey today but we can't because the books we were sent are written in Ancient Greek. So, once we get them translated into English we can start. For today we're going to learn a little about the gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece."

"Mr. Blofis," Allen asked. "You're an English teacher how do you know anything about that?"

"I don't. Which is why we're going to watch a video on it."

Paul was about to turn the computer on and use the Internet. I didn't register that though.

"Hello, guys. Video equals Internet," someone said.

"Paul, I'll teach. Don't turn the Internet on."

"Okay. Do you want a list of the people you need to teach about?"

"No. I can recite the Camp video word for word by now."

"Please don't," Percy said.

"Oh, Hades, no it'd take too long. Now, are you three going to help or not?"

"Sure," the three of them said and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Twelve Olympians, Hades, Nemisis, Nike, and Hestia. I believe," I said.

"Wait, who the Hades is Nemisis?" Percy asked.

"Revenge," I answered.

"Okay, Thalia you start."

"With who?" Thalia asked.

"Who do you think, Lighting Girl?" Nico asked.

"Right. Anyway, Zeus is the king of the gods, god of the sky, has control over storms and is believed to have a temper."

"Poesidion," Percy said. "God of the oceans and earthquakes. Created horses and the father of Cyclops. His son is a minor god, Triton and his wife's name is Amphritrite."

"Athena," I said.

"Please do not quote every little thing you know about her," Thalia said. "We'd be here to see a thousand winter solistices."

"Fine. Anyway, Athena. Patron of Athens, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and weaving. Cursed Medusa with hair of snakes and petrifying people on sight after she caught her and Poseidon in her temple the Parthenon. Gave Athens and olive tree as a gift. Created the first spi_spi_spider, Arachanae."

Allen raised his hand.

"You're saying this as if it's fact," Allen said.

"We believe it," we said.

"Okay, next umm…Nico do Hades."

"Hades, god of the Underworld, kidnapped Persephone, and forced her to be his wife."

"Where's Katie when you need her?" Thalia asked. "Nico you totally just led up to that myth."

"Sorry. But, honestly why?"

"Not important. Just I'll do Demeter," I said. "Demeter, mother of Persephone, goddess of plants. Controls the seasons, when her daughter is in the Underworld it is winter and fall and when she isn't it is summer and spring."

"Artemis," Thalia said. "Godess of the moon, hunt, and maidenhood. She has eternally sworn off boys and has no children nor will she ever. She treats her 'hunt' as her children. The hunt is a group of girls that swear off boys and are partially immortal."

"Apollo," I added. "Artemis' twin brother. God of music, poetry, archery, and medicine."

"Dionysus," Percy said. "god of wine and chivalry. Sentanced to spend a miliinia in a camp for demigods for unknown reasons and unable to eat or drink at all."

"Hera," Thalia said. "Goddess of marriage and family. Zeus' wife."

"So basically, those are a few of the gods and goddesses we might read about if others come up we'll tell you," I said and the four of us sat down.

"That was all by memory?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." We all said.

"How."

"Camp is nothing like a real school," Percy said. "It's basically us learning what we _want_ to learn when we want to."

"That's cool."

The bell rang and we headed to our next class.

**A/N: The demigods entire teaching thing wasn't just from their memory. It was from mine too. So, if I go any of it wrong, tell me. Also, please review. I need to know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

After class, Lana walked over to us, right in the middle of Thalia and Nico arguing about Hades knows what.

"_Do I look like I care, Death Breath?"_

"_No! But, no one cares so shut it Pinecone Face!"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_I said so."_

"_Don't care, you're not the boss of me!"_

"Ready for lunch?" Lana asked. "Are those two siblings because I fight less with my brother."

"What?" Thalia asked. "Death Breath, my brother? Yeah right and school isn't a waste of time."

"You do look alike," Percy put in. "And you _are_ related so it isn't that far- fetched."

"Shut up, Kelp Head," Thalia said.

"Thalia, be nice. Ready to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," everyone chorused and we walked to the cafeteria meeting Allen in the center.

"So, what do you guys think of normal school so far?" Allen asked.

"We haven't even been here three days," I said. "Knowing our luck something will go wrong," Annabeth said.

"Wow, Annie, I haven't heard that since you were a little kid."

"I was _not_ little! Don't call me Annie!" I protested.

"You were seven," Thalia said. "That's little."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not! Besides, what little kid carries around a hammer?"

"You. And you almost killed us. Thanks by the way."

"Sorry, but in my defense you scared the Hades out of me."

"What?" Allen asked.

"Having a weird conversation about when we met, sort of ending up at camp together," I told him.

"Okay, why did you have a hammer?"

"I was seven. I don't even remember."

After school, Percy invited, Allen and Lana over and when we got home Paul screamed then realized that they were mortals and weren't trying to kill us.

"Guys, do you know anyone who speaks Latin?" he asked.

"No. That's a dead language that we didn't bother learning," Percy said. "Annabeth do you know it?"

"No. Though I think Malcolm might have learned it at school one year. I can ask him if you want. Why?"

"The teacher's book is written in Latin."

"I feel bad for you, Mr. Blofis, you keep getting stuff in dead languages," Lana said.

**A/N: How was that? Horrible? Probaly. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy**

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I all had Health and needless to say that teacher wasn't thinking clearly when she picked the activity.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hallie and we're going to pull out a opsicle stick so you can answer a question about yourselves. If no one volenteers I'll call people to go. Alright?"

The class nodded. "Who wants to pick?"

A girls hand on the other side of the room shot up.

"Yes?"

"Debrah."

"Alright, Debrah pick."

She pulled out a popsicle stick and read in a loud, clear, confident voice.

"What is the hardest thing you've ever done?"

The other three demigods and I shared a look.

"Debrah, go ahead and answer."

"Get across a lake."

"Alright."

"Who else wants to go?"

A girl in the back shyly raised her hand.

"T_ta_talk to pe_pe_ople_I don't know," she said.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Hallie asked.

"Ella."

"Alright, anyone else?"

No one raised their hand.

"Alright, how about you?" she said pointing to Annabeth.

"I'd rather not answer," Annabeth said.

"Come on."

"Okay. Fine. Going back to the place I ran away from."

Nico, Thalia, and I gaped at her.

"Is it reveal everything day?" Nico joked.

"Shut up," Annabeth said.

"Care to elaborate?" Mrs. Hallie asked.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, how about you?" she pointed to Thalia.

"No way."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Just one thing?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Stop," Annabeth said. "She doesn't want to talk about stuff don't make her."

"Thank-you, Annie."

"Ugh!" Annabeth said. "Why di you come up with that?"

"Because it fit. And it annoyed you."

"I swear it's a miracle we're actually friends."

"How about you, Percy?"

"I don't know."

"You have to?"

"No, I mean I know of hard things I've done but I don't know what's the hardest."

"Good answer, Kelp Head," Thalia said.

"Thank-you? Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"No. I'm not that sarcastic."

Nico, Annabeth, and I looked at her.

"Maybe a little."

"Percy, just answer."

I thought of watching Bianca and Zoe die. I thought of thinking I'd never see Annabeth again. I thought of Nico hating my guts for Bianca's death.

"Seeing my friends in pain," I said simply.

"Aww….. love you too," Thalia said.

"Normally, people would react to that, Thals."

"How would I know?"

"True," I said. "Hey at least we're not trying to explain how to work a music player to Mr. D."

"Disaster Zone calling!" Thalia joked.

"And you, kid in the black?" she said.

Nico shook his head.

We were screwed his past was darker than the Underworld.

"Come on, please."

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Surely you do. Buried emotions can boil and fester."

"Nico, oh gods I know what your thinking. Sorry," I said.

"Nico, you can be mad but not at Percy," Annabeth said. "Percy for gods' sakes stop blaming yourself!"

"Nico?" Mrs. Hallie asked.

"Fine. Finding out my sister died. Are you happy?"

The mood turned to stone.

"Alright that's enough of the downing. You four need therapy."

"Yeah, right. That'll work," Thalia said sarcastically. "The thearapist would probably go insane."

"Stay after class so we can talk."

Annabeth turned to me and began speaking in Ancient Greek,

"_We could have made her think we were crazier had we mentioned some of the worse things in our lives."_

The bell rang and the four of us stayed in class.

"The school has a thearapy group for troubled children during study hall, here you go."

"We're not troubled!" Thalia yelled.

"You're in denial," she said. "I'd be heading to the library if I were you."

We nodded then walked to the library.

"Hi, have a seat anywhere you like," a man with dark borwn hair and glasses said.

**Annabeth**

Percy,Nico, Thalia, and I all sat together. I don't know why the teacher thought we were troubled maybe because being demigods our past were a little rough but it didn't bother us and we were, for the most part, pretty well-behaved kids.

"Okay, I'm Mr. Lockman and we're going to go around in a circle and introduce ourselves.

"Starting with you," he pointed to me.

"Annabeth Chase," I said.

"Why are you here?"

"My health teacher told me to come, I'm not a troubled kid," I said.

"Why'd your teacher tell you to come?"

Mrs. Hallie came in.

"Good luck with that," she said. "Annabeth is in here because we were talking about hardest challenges in class and she said hers was going back to somewhere she ran away from. You know what that means, something must;ve been her breaking point at one time."

"Seriously?" Thalia yelled. "I've known her since she was seven and I know practically everything about her. Did you really just say she couldn't handle something?"

"Thalia!" I shouted. "Chill out."

"Calming down."

"Her, she wouldn't tell me what her hardest challenge was and she clearly has suffered some pain."

"Percy, was watching his friends in pain. And Nico was finding out his sister died."

Mrs. Hallie then walked away.

"Come back next week," the teacher said cheerfully then the bell rang.

**A/N: Another sucky chapter from the worst author on the planet. Yeah yeah internal groan and all that. Tell me what you thought, or don't? Sorry to waste your time.**

**Quote: **

**My quote:**

"**Everyone is a failure until they make the choice to be the start of success."**

**Quote of the day:**

"**On your knees you look up decide you've had enough then you stand stand stand."**

** ~Stand by Rascal Flatts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth**

After study hall we walked to the pick-up zone and Allen walked over to us.

"You look annoyed," he mentioned.

"So, now we're stuck in a class that is going to be a random person irritating us," Thalia ranted at Percy. "ugh. I officially like camp better."

"Agreed," I said. "I don't get _w_hywe have to do this."

Katie walked in and saw us.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The health teacher and therapy happened," Thalia said.

"Haven't had her yet but my guess is once those teachers meet all of us they'll think we're from a parallel universe," Katie said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Never mind," Katie said. We all walked back to the apartments.

"How was school?" Paul asked when we walked in.

"Mortal school is awful!" Thalia said. "I'd rather be at camp or with the hunt, not sitting in a library being told I'm troubled."

"Oh no, you guys got stuck in thearapy didn't you?"

"Yeah," I said. "And it was annoying. I mean we aren't roubled! We just had to put up with monsters every so often."

"Okay, just sit through it and maybe I can convince the teacher to let you out of it."

**A/N: It's short and today is the last day I can update efficiently for 2 weeks here's my schedule for the next couple of weeks.**

**4:00 am: Wake up and turn alarm clock off **

**4:10 am: Be out of bed and grabbing supplies.**

**4:20: Shower**

**5:00: Make bed.**

**5: 30: Eat breakfast and make sure lunch is packed.**

**6:00: wake up mom and be ready to leave**

**7:00 drive to college and search for the classroom.**

**8:30 to 2:30- WRITING CLASS**

**3:00- get home eat a snack and take care of puppies**

**Rest of the day- varies by day.**

**So, I'm going to be gone for a writing class starting tomorrow. Fridays I won't but I have to sleep and I do have a life other than writing{music} So, don't expect an update too quickly.**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICES ABOUT STORY

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys. So, it's been awhie since I've updated anything. I've decided that I'm done posting fanfiction. Don't kill me yet. I know I said I wouldn't abandon my stories but I...lied. I'll still chat with you guys. I'm still here if anyone wants advice. I'm just going to be more of a reader and all of my stories will stay posted so you can reread whatever there is of them. But, I won't be writing them anymore. All of my in-progress stories are up for adoption. Message me and I'll figure out who'll be writing them. So, I guess this is bye for now. Its been a fun ride but it's a chapter of my life I'm deciding to close. I haven't decided if I'll write anything anymore. I'm just I don't know really discouraged. Writing messed up my grades this past year and it's very likely that I won't be able to get my GPA back up to a suitable number in time for college. So, sorry. Maybe after I graduate but for now... just no.**

**~Talia~**


End file.
